Griselda
Griselda (グリセルダ, Guriseruda) was the wife of Grimlock, a player in Sword Art Online, and former leader of the guild the Golden Apple. Biography Pre-Episode 6 Griselda was Grimlock's wife, they were happily married and never had a fight. Gridelda was a typical wife, who always made dinner for her husband and Grimlock was happy the way thing were. The two of them ended up trapped in the game upon its launch day and they formed a guild known as the "Golden Apple" and eventually recruited Kains, Yolko, Schmitt and three other players. All of whom became great friends. However, being the leader of the guild drastically changed Griselda, as she became more independent and was constantly planning for raids, forgetting to cook her husband's meals like she used to do. On one unfortunate day, the guild came upon a rare and valuable item but were unsure of what to do with the item. A meeting was held to determine the choice of whether to keep or sell the item and was put to a vote between the two options, to sell the item or keep it. The vote was five to three in favor of selling the item and Griselda went into town afterwards in order to do so. However, Grimlock followed her, as her forgetting to make him dinner was shock to his routine that drove him to despair and became convinced that his wife had betrayed him, and killed her, believing that was the only way to preserve the memory of the person she used to be. It wasn’t long after that the rest of the guild learned the terrible truth that Griselda had been murdered and the item was gone. Distraught at the loss of their friend, the guild disbanded. Yolko and Kains however were not satisfied, and for the next six months plotted to reveal the true killer. They recruited Grimlock as he was Griselda’s husband and believed he would want revenge as well, believing he had no motive to kill his wife as they seemed like a happy couple. In hopes of covering up his crimes he plotted to kill the two of them so they wouldn’t discover the truth. Grimlock steered them to look towards Schmitt as he was the only other person who wanted to keep the item. Yolko and Kains, consumed with vengeance, believed it to be true, even though it was obvious that Schmitt was not the killer, as he was too incompetent to commit such a task. Grimlock then made a sword for Yolko and Kains to use in their plans and they both presented to be Griselda's ghost in order to scare Schmitt into confessing. Little did any of them know, Griselda's ghost was trapped in the game and was unable to leave unless someone figured out the truth behind her death. Episode 6 After Kirito exposed both Yolko and Kains' conspiracy and Grimlock's guilt, Kains, Yolko and Schmitt took Grimlock and beat him to death behind a tree, finally avenging Griselda's death. Soon after this Griselda's ghost appeared before Kirito and Asuna and thanked them for freeing her, but she accidentally scared them off, Kirito throwing a sword into her before the two ran away, much to her annoyance. Legacy After Griselda's ghost left to the afterlife, Kirito and Asuna both agreed that them seeing her "never happened". But the whole murder mystery and encounter with Grimlock helped Asuna see that Kirito had a hidden soft side, which was part of the reason why she fell in love with him. Personality Not much is known about what she was like before SAO, although he apparently she was an ordinary housewife, but after getting tapped in SAO she became more free spirited and independant, focussed on clearing the game. Differences from the Original From what we know, she seemed pretty similar to her original counterpart. She wasn't killed becuase she forgot to cook Grimlock dinner one time, she was killed because he was afraid of dying while she seemed to be much happier in the game, and he feared that she would no longer be the woman he loved anymore. It was outright stated in the original that Grimlock hired Laughing Coffin to kill both his wife and his guild mates in the original, while here it was only vaguely implied that he hired them to kill Kains, Yolko and Schmitt and killed Griselda himself. On the original her real name is stated to be "Yuko", where as here that's never stated. When her ghost appears in the original she doesn't say anything, she just smiles at them and disappears. Here she says thank you and accidentally scares them away. Voice Actor * As stated above, Griselda didn't talk in the original version, subbed or dubbed. * In the Abridged Series Griselda is voiced by MOM0KI. Quotes TBA Appearances Trivia TBA References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:A to Z Category:SAO Players Category:Side Characters Category:Deceased Characters